A Holiday Gift
by ElizaXSpears
Summary: A gift for William's daughter.


**A Holiday Gift**

Family was important to most everyone and this time of year was a way of getting family and friends together to celebrate either by going out to pubs or gathering inside their homes to enjoy a large Christmas dinner. William agreed that it was important, but instead of being social, he made his way to visit his daughter and wife, a gift the size of his palm held securely.

The snow had only just begun leaving a light dust of white upon the ground and a few specks sticking to his coat and hair, not that he minded. He had always remembered like the Holiday season, remembering how he and his wife used to spoil their daughter before he was forced to leave the both of them behind. The sight of their teary eyes mixed with the memories of their smiles and laughter, but William tied to focus more on the happier thoughts, even if that was difficult at times. "I'm sorry for not visiting for a while. Work has really prevented me much free time." He spoke to the cold stones. "But around this time of year, everyone changes their ways for a day meaning our work is significantly less." Kneeling, he placed the gift at the base of his daughter's stone. "The gift I wasn't able to give you before I left. Your mother and I saved up many years to give it to you, but we wanted to wait until you were older. I missed your birthday, so accept it as your Christmas gift." His eyes drifted to his wife. "I'm sorry love. I don't have anything for you. I wanted to bring you flowers, but then I would need to explain who they were for to a…certain co-worker of mine and that wasn't worth the hours out of my life." He lightly kissed the tombstone. "In the summer of our anniversary, I'll bring you, your favorite flowers."

"…not…interruptin', am I sir?"

William turned around, his eyes meeting that of the young blonde. "Not…no." he stood, stepping back. "I was simply paying respects to my family."

Ronald folded his hands in front of him. "Wife and daughter, huh?"

William nodded. "Yes. The love of my life and my pride and joy." He allowed a smile to crack past his normally thin, frowning lips.

"Was she young when she died? Your daughter?"

William shook his head. "No. She grew old and died naturally. Now instead of looking out for her, I have a great granddaughter to help protect."

Ronald smiled. "How old's she?"

"Six."

"So…your daughter married?"

"She did. His grave is placed with his family. I liked him. My daughter wasn't simply an object to him. He loved her and his daughter."

Ronald's smile grew even more, hearing about the quaint family. "What'd you get her?"

William looked down to the palm size gift. "A…present my wife and I had meant to give her on her twentieth birthday which I never made it too."

"Why didn't your wife give it to your daughter?"

"I had hid it and she couldn't find it." His soft laugh almost startled the blonde. "But I hid a lot of things for my wife's birthday and she never found them."

Ronald laughed as well. "Heh, you surprised her a lot, huh?"

"I did."

Ronald reached out, offering a friendly pat to the shoulder. "Anyway sir, Al, Eric, Grell and me were wonderin' if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight. Al said he felt bad that you were always alone every Holiday season and the rest of us thought to invite you."

"…is Sutcliffe cooking?"

Another chuckle passed Ronald's mouth. "Heh, no sir. Alan's making dinner and teaching Eric how not to burn himself on hot gravy."

"…he has before?"

"Yep. Every year…so." Ronald looked back up to him. "Wanna join us?"

William took another glance at his loved ones. "Perhaps…this year I wouldn't mind the company." Ronald and William turned from the graveyard, beginning to walk toward civilization again. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Um, well, I saw ya on my way to your office…wasn't tryin' ta be a stalker or anythin'!"

William shook his head just the slightest. "Do not worry. Sutcliffe already has that role filled."

As they faded and the snow began to pile up, the diamond ring inside the palm sized box was picked up with hands that belonged to no one of the living. A smile spread, eyes shining with life one last time, reading the note inside the palm sized present. _And if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._


End file.
